Operation Rainbow
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: The Host Club is going on a cruise! But does it go as expected? Of course not. That's what makes it a story. Anyways, they meet some pretty interesting people along the way *cough* spoiler alert: Sailor Zombie. Follow them in their adventures to save... something. Read this or you're fired.from what don't ask me, just ask yourselves. You'll find the answer within. Rated T for now.
1. How it Began

**Welcome friends! To a world of exciting adventures! Quick note before you start (most of you will probably just ignore this):**

** This is an OC story… in all honesty. All the original main characters of Ouran Host Club are in this fanfiction however I am adding three characters. You may or may not like them. Whatever. Now I know what you're thinking, "Oh another gosh darn fanfiction about some gurl fall'n in love with 'er favorite character bwah blaw bleque!" NEIN I SAY! This isn't gonna be cheesy, it shall be epic. Now… Enjoy!^.^**

** Oh and don't be fooled. The main character isn't the one in the middle on the cover… it's the one next to Hikaru and Kaoru in the black rectangle. **

**We start in Kyoya's Point of View…**

I wonder if Tamaki really knows what he's doing. He's sure acting like it but… that could just be because Haruhi's here.

"Why are you chuckling, Kyoya-senpai?" Honey tugs on my sleeve. I snap out of my thoughts and grin down at him.

"No reason." I say pushing up my glasses and letting my mind return to the conversation taking place in front of me. The twins were fighting with Tamaki, which was a regular occurrence. And Mori-senpai was keeping Honey out of trouble.

"Not fair! It was my idea first!" Tamaki cries.

"What are you talking about?" The Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison.

"We had this idea weeks ago." Kaoru shakes his head.

"You were just too busy looking at yourself in the mirror to notice." Hikaru explains.

Tamaki looks up from that very same mirror, "Huh?" The twins sigh in return.

"Well in my opinion I think it's a wonderful idea." I say.

"Hah!" Tamaki points at the twins, they shrug.

"We could use a break from all the chaos around us," I think out loud. "All though the only chaos is caused by ourselves…"

"Yes! No more chaos!" Haruhi sighs.

"I'm just not sure if it'd be very good for our sales." I say taking out a notepad and begin to calculate the missing profits.

"We'll be fine." Hikaru rolls his eyes.

"Let's see… We make about 4896626 yen every day… and being gone that long would mean losing… only 68552775.76 yen." I finish.

Haruhi's jaw drops, "Isn't that… a lot?"

"Not really." I shrug.

"Alright! It's settled then!"

"Nothing's been settles Tamaki." Haruhi mumbles.

"We're going on a cruise!" Tamaki throws his fist into the air… hitting Kaoru's face in the process.

**It's a short chapter but I promise the other chapters will be at least 1,000 words. (: I hope you like it so far! Review please! Ideas, criticisms and compliments accepted!^.^**


	2. Wicked Waves

**Hai guys!:3 Okedoke so let's just get started then oke? Ke. Oh and if I start getting the senpai/sans/ chans/whatevers messed up… please don't get mad at me.**

**3****rd**** Person:**

"So you're saying we have to go on an eight hour plane flight just to go to a cruise in Hawaii?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes, where else?" Tamaki smiles.

"He's oblivious." Hikaru shakes his head.

"Isn't he always?" Kyoya chuckles. "I suppose I should begin making the arrangements then. I'll see you all tomorrow." Kyoya waves to the other Hosts as he leaves the room.

"Well that was strange." Haruhi mumbles.

"Hm? Why would you say that?" Tamaki asks.

"Kyoya-senpai never smiles like that. I wonder why…"

"Let's not worry too much about that boring old Kyoya-san and think about all the fun we're going to have on that cruise!" Tamaki says, not noticing that he began drooling while thinking of Haruhi in a swimsuit.

"What a loser." Hikaru rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, there's nothing good here. Let's go Hikaru." Kaoru says loading Hikaru on to his back and carrying him out the door. Hikaru turns and gives a peace sign before the door closes.

"Why we spend overtime here I'll never understand." Haruhi sighs and moves toward the door.

"It's so everyone can spend more time with me, of course." Tamaki brushes back his hair.

"Right, I'm leaving. Goodnight Honey! Goodnight Mori-senpai!" Haruhi waves and leaves.

"Huh?" Tamaki says disappointed. Then realizes that Haruhi was no longer there. "Haruhi wait for me!"

Mori and Honey shrug to each other.

**Four days later…**

"So do I just leave my bags here?" Kaoru asks confused.

"That's ridiculous, Kaoru. You bring them to that lady over there."

"Who shows me to my gate?"

"What's a gate?"

"Have you guys seriously never been to a public airport?" Haruhi asks them, stopping them in their loud confusion.

"No." They all say in unison.

"Come on, let's go check our luggage." Haruhi drags them over to the luggage counter and starts to check in. Somehow they make it to the plane without another problem.

"Excuse me, but I believe you're supposed to take these." Tamaki says to an African American women at a desk once they had landed in America.

"Say what?"

"Tamaki, no!" Haruhi cries.

"Well you're a worker here, aren't you? So clearly you're supposed to take my bags and carry them to our car.

"Boy I don't know who you think you are, but I sure as hell ain't your maid."

"Why, I'm the great Tamaki of-"

"Don't make me tell you twice." She raises an eyebrow.

Tamaki doesn't miss a beat before leaning in and touching the woman's cheek. "If you could please help me, I would be most grateful."

The lady gives an icy glare and speaks into her radio, "Security." Tamaki gasps and runs away. Returning to the others who were enjoying the show.

"Well I guess the ladies here don't fall for us as easy as they do in Asia." Kyoya grins, carrying his bags without a sweat to the limousine waiting for them outside. People stared as the chauffer put the bags into the vehicle and held the door open for the seven teenagers.

"Well isn't this relaxing?" Tamaki says with a glass full of a magenta liquid with an orange slice on the rim. He leans back in his chair and looks at Kyoya. "Mommy dear, what do you think?"

"I think that it's going to storm soon." Kyoya says looking into the dark clouds looming overhead.

"Not on _our _cruise. Never would the skies go against Tamaki Suoh." He states. It begins to rain.

"You were saying, daddy?" Kyoya grins.

"I'm going inside." Tamaki gets up abruptly and heads in.

"Unlike others I admire the rain." Kyoya says to himself and looks up into the sky. The difference between him and others was that he had glasses to shield his eyes from raindrops.

"Sir, there's a severe weather warning, it's best to go inside."

"Hm?" Kyoya glances up at the waitress standing before him, holding a visor down on her head to keep the wind from taking it. "Oh, right. Thank you." He says standing and going below the deck to join the others in Hikaru and Kaoru's room.

"This is awesome." Hikaru says, laying down a playing card on the table. Apparently Kyoya had intruded on a very intense card game of Go-Fish. "It's a rush to be in danger like this. These winds could turn into a storm and kill us any minute."

"But Hikaru! It's so scary!" Kaoru embraces Hikaru tightly. Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"It's okay brother. I'm here."

"Seriously? Even when there's no girls around to show off for?" Haruhi groans.

"You're here, Haruhi." Kaoru looks up suddenly.

"Yeah, so?" She asks.

"You know you love it." Hikaru smiles deviously.

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore!" Tamaki throws the table over and the cards float to the floor. He proceeds to whack both twins on the head.

"Hey!"

"What the heck?"

"You're all idiots." Haruhi laughs. Suddenly the boat shook.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whines.

"We'll be okay! Right Usa-chan?" Honey holds his bunny up to him only to cling to it when a loud rumble of thunder hits the air.

"Relax, Mitsukuni." Mori says.

"We're going to be fine." Kyoya sighs, opening up a book of poetry.

"Kyoya-senpai I didn't know you liked poetry." Honey questions him.

"Oh, I don't. I was planning on burning this, but seeing as it was the only book I hadn't read yet, I decided to bring it with." He smiles. The boat jerks to the right, sending the students tumbling into the wall. Honey crashed through the window, holding grabbing onto the metal fence that separate the boat from the water. In his other hand he held Usa-chan.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori calls. He reached out and stretched his hand out for Honey.

"I can't!" Honey starts to cry.

"You have to let go of Usa-chan!" This only made Honey cry harder.

"We'll get you a new Usa-chan!" Haruhi yells.

"Please!" Mori begs. The twins look at each other, not knowing what to do. Reluctantly Honey lets go of the pink rabbit and reaches up for Mori's hand. He pulls Honey up to safe as Usa-chan floats off into the wicked and wild waves.

"Are we safe here?" Kaoru asks.

"Obviously not." Hikaru counters.

"We can't risk leaving the room. We may get blown away." Kyoya pushes his glasses up.

"How can you speak so lightly about this?" Tamaki asks, bewildered.

"Well what did you want me to do?" Kyoya raises an eyebrow.

"There really isn't much we can do but stay in here and wait it out." Haruhi crosses her arms and sits on one of the two beds. Tamaki looks from her to the door as if he were trying to make a decision.

"Fine." He says. The boat suddenly jerks to the left. Sending them to the other side, Kyoya crashing into the bathroom and hitting a water pipe, water begins to spray everywhere.

"Kyoya! Are you okay?" Tamaki asks. No answer.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi crawls into the bathroom. Blood dripped from Kyoya's forehead onto the floor, knocked out by the crash.

"Damn it." Haruhi says under her breath, dragging Kyoya out of the bathroom.

"Let me help." Kaoru says. This surprises Haruhi. Just as Kaoru reached over to help the boat crashed against the waves, shaking them. A loud noise escapes from somewhere below the floor. Someone's talking over a loudspeaker but can't be heard over the sound of the wind. Then the boat jolts back to the right, sending all seven students into the ocean.

**I hope this was epic enough for everyone. I sometimes suck at writing action scenes. Anyways…..**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(") ****By the way this is my signature(;**


	3. Grand Entrance

**Hello(: I just realized that I had been spelling "Sempai" wrong. So I'm sorry. But that's in the past. So let's just continue, shall we?**

**3****rd**** person:**

The sky was clear. The sun beat down hot onto the ocean. The waves were calm and there was little wind. A small sized inboard boat was the only thing in sight other than the deep, blue water.

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean our survivors held onto a large chunk of boat. Whatever had survived the storm was long gone, leaving all seven host club members to struggle to find land.

"I don't know… if we'll survive this." Haruhi said with lost enthusiasm.

"Chances aren't in our favor." Kyoya added.

"Come on guys," Even Honey was having a problem staying positive, "Stay happy."

And that's when they heard it.

"Mori!" It was a faint voice. But a voice nonetheless.

"Huh?" Mori turned to see something floating in the water. Confused, the group lifted their heads to see a boat coming their way.

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hey! Come help us!" Haruhi called. The boat neared, then slowed when it got close enough. The girl at the wheel handed it to another and climbed onto the deck. The other remaining girl waved down to them, smiling.

"Mori! What're you doing in there. Get up here!" Her face turned to a frown. "You're getting your clothes soaked in this dirty water. Do you know how many fish pee in there?!"

"What the hell…" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"We… are Sailor Zombie!" The girl standing on the deck said dramatically. "It is our pleasure to meet you." She looked specifically at Hikaru and winked before a wave crashed into the boat sending her over the side. She plummeted into the water and made her way back onto the boat, showing no loss of pride or confidence. The others made their way onto the boat.

"Hi, Mari-chan!"Honey hugged the girl who had waved to them earlier.

"You know this girl?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"This is Mori's sister!" Honey said excitedly. "Mari, this is Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya." He pointed them all out. Mari raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"My name is Chieko." Said the one who had fallen into the water. Her dark brown hair dripped onto the wooden floorboards of the boat, causing a mass puddle to be formed with all of the water dripping off each member of the host club, plus Chieko. She went into the cabin and retrieved several towels.

"This is Konata," Chieko said pointing at the girl with long purple pigtails. She was the one that Chieko had handed the wheel to when making their grand entrance. Tamaki looked from Mori to Mari. He just couldn't understand. The two were siblings (and he had not known this) but looked nothing alike. Mori had short black hair, while Mari had shoulder-length, light brown hair. Mori had grey eyes and Mari had brown eyes. And why hadn't Tamaki ever seen Mari before… come to think of it he had never seen any of these girls before. Obviously they were old enough to be in high school. What was going on?

"Hey, Tamaki did you know Mari and Mori are twins?!" Honey jumped up into Tamaki's face. Tamaki stumbled back, startled and yelled.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" He cried. "You two are nothing alike! And you're twins?"

"Yeah." Mori and Mari replied in an identical monotone voice.

"Oh now it makes sense." The Hikaru and Kaoru sighed in unison.

"I don't really know if I can take another set of twins in my life." Haruhi thought out loud. Tamaki was still in his own world trying to figure out the logistics of life.

"So… You two are twins?" Kaoru and Hikaru stepped around Mari and Mori examining them.

"Yeah."

Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged to one another and moved on to the next most interesting thing in life.

"What are you guys doing out here in the middle of the ocean anyways?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, doesn't that seem a little… pointless?" Kaoru added.

"Pirate patrol." Was all Konata said.

"Uhm…"

"We're what you might call… an elite group of assassins." Chieko studied her nails.

"We take care of the bad guys on the water. Making sure no pirates ever exist, ever again!" Konata said brightly.

"Mhm." Mari nodded, indulging herself in a book. Curious, Kyoya looked at the title, _Ouran High School Host Club, 1._

"Interesting…" Kyoya nodded. Mari glared up at him.

"Let's head back to shore, Konata. These poor souls are probably sick of the water by now." Chieko said.

"Yes ma'am!" Konata started the motor again and whisked the boat to the side, speeding into the waves. "Woooooh!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"She tends to get a kick out of going fast…" Chieko told no one in particular.

"Do you guys just… live out here, then?" Tamaki asked, bewildered.

"No." Kyoya answered for them. "Actually they attend our school. You've just been so caught up in yourself that you've never noticed. Obviously Mari's in the same year as Mori. Konata is a first year and Chieko is a second year.

"WHAAAAT?" Tamaki freaked out.

"Yes, they're all from very powerful families. All though I'm quite sure Chieko could have gotten in with or without that factor, seeing as you are an honor student much like Haruhi." Kyoya said. Chieko nodded, confirming that what he just said was true.

"Then why haven't we seen them before?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"We would have remembered them." Kaoru said.

"Well not all of the girls in our school are costumers of the host club."

"And to be honest," Chieko added, "I'm not really into fake relationships."

"Oh, now I remember you." Haruhi said. "Uhm… Hikaru, Kaoru… Chieko is in our class. How come you don't remember her?"

"I'm not at school that often." Chieko said before the twins could answer. "A lot of the time I have to fly out here because there'll be an emergency on the waters. It's hard to explain."

Kaoru was vaguely interested, "So you're an assassin."

"Correct."

"Hm…"

Hikaru quickly caught on to what Kaoru was thinking. "So do you think you could beat Honey in a fight?"

Chieko's eyes widened, then returned to her calm face. "No thank you."

"They've already done that." Mari said from her corner of the boat, taking a moment to look up from her book.

"Phew." Haruhi sighed. No one wanted to see anyone left badly injured.

"It was actually quite the battle." Mori said.

"But in the end…" Mari sighed.

"Honey won." Mori nodded.

"Well I guess that's inevitable." Hikaru sighed.

"What was that?!" Chieko stood abruptly. "I'm sorry but did you want to _go?! _I'll kick your ass you little-"

"Hey, hey… I was only kidding. Chill, will you?" Hikaru said.

_Gee, _Kaoru thought. _Chieko-chan sure does get worked up easily. I wonder if…_

"I see land!" Konata cried eagerly. Running up onto the deck, leaving the wheel unattended.

"Konata! You can't just leave your post like that!" Chieko cried. As the boat sped its way toward the shore. Chieko slowed it down in time before running into the docks.

"Hey… where did you say we were again?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Welcome to Mexico, friends!" Konata danced on the deck a little then looked forward as Chieko slid the boat into its slip between to docks.

**Can you guess which OC is mine? Hmmmmm…..(; Favorite, Follow, Review!^.^**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =) **

**(")-(")**


	4. Walking Through the Slums of Mexico

**Sorry, it's been awhile(: Be sure to read my new 4-author, Soul Eater fanfiction, New Age. Sorry if my writing's a little weird this chapter, I'm using my ipad and you know spell check./:**

**Cheiko's POV**

"Sailor duty reporting for zombie, sir!" Konata saluts our chief.  
"That is… Sailor Zombie reporting for duty, sir!" I sigh, saluting him as well.  
"Damn it!" Chief Almeiyer slams his fist down onto his desk.  
"Sir?" Mari asks, clearly bored.  
"You three idiots didn't follow orders! Again. You let one of the most world renown pirate ship get away with almost two million dollars."  
"We can get it back!" I say, suddenly remembering our original task. We always tend to get a little sidetracked.  
"You're fired! Get out of my office, NOW!" He points towards the door. I sigh, and hang my head in shame as we make our way into the hallway. I then see seven sets of feet and glance up.  
"What're you still doing here?" I hiss.  
"We'll you see..." Kyoya explains how the went to go recieve their passports, when Tamaki tried to use his good looks and charms to get out of the country. Then they found that their records were missing and they had to make a quick escape to get away from the lobby. "Which is why we should really go right now." Our manager's office and the lobby in which they speak of just happen to be in the same building.  
"Come on!" Honey pulls on my arm.  
"Wait why should we help you?" I ask, annoyed.  
Hikaru and Kaoru make their way over to Mari. "You're our only hope now." Mari rolls her eyes and points to me. The twins shift over to myself and once again say,  
"You're our only hope. Please, save us." They beg in perfect unison.  
Resisting temptation, I pull myself together, cross my arms and huff. "Fine."  
Hikaru grabs my left arm and Kaoru grabs my right as both pull me away. "Hurry!"  
"Guys!" I yell. "Mari, Konata!" They quickly follow us. As we sprint out the door you can hear a gaurd yelling.  
"This way!" Konata points down an alley.  
"Oh... Konata..." I mumble, not loud enough for anyone to hear. I don't think she knows where she's going. We turned a corner and sure enough we were blocked by a tall fence. Konata and Mari jump on the fence while I run up the side of the wall and jump. My leg skimmed across the top and scratched it. "Damn."  
By the time I reached the other side Honey and Mori were already there. Mari was right behind them and Konata fell from the top of the gate.  
"I'm okay!" She gave us a thumbs up.  
The others were still on the other side. "Hurry up!"  
"How do we...?"  
"Climb." Mori says bluntly.  
"Guys! We don't have time for this!" Harohi cries as she takes to the fence.  
"But we-"  
"Climb damn you!" Mari yells.  
Just as the authorities pulled up they made it over the fence.  
Two hours later we walk down a street. I had never been to this part of town, it didn't seem like a very good part either. We had already passed three strip clubs, two sleazy motels and seven bars. A lot of homeless people sat against buildings and in alleyways. The only reason we hadn't been mugged yet was because the people around here were terrified of Sailor Zombie.  
"Does anyone have any money?" Mori asks, which shocks us all. I left most of my money on the boat, but I had kept some in my jacket pocket.  
"We left our money on the cruise ship." Hikaru and Kaoru shrugs.  
"Same." Mori replies  
"I don't carry my money with me." Mari says.  
"I left my money on the boat, and used the money in my pocket to buy this!" Konata holds up a giant stuffed spider. She then puts it in her backpack to leave the head sticking out. That's just great.  
"I left my money on the cruise ship."  
"My wallet must've fallen out when we fell in the ocean."  
"I dropped it when we were jumping the gate."  
"I have..." Kyoya stops and checks his pocket. A look of defeat washes over his face. " I must have left it on the counter when we were getting our green cards."  
"I-"  
"Hey not to interrupt you guys," Kaoru starts.  
"But when did Cheiko's leg start bleeding?" Hikaru finishes.  
"Oh..." Tamaki says.  
"That looks bad." Harohi adds.  
"Chi-chi! Are you gonna be okay?" Konata wails.  
"I'll be fine!" I hiss. "And I told you not to call me that."  
"Why not?" Tamaki asks suddenly.  
"Yeah," The twins bud in, "Chi-chi's a cute name."  
"It's not the name, it's what the name means." I say with pure annoyance,  
"What's it mean, Chi-chan?" Honey asks.  
I sigh, "It means pretentious and over elaborate refinement." Hikaru and Kaoru start snickering. "It's not funny you dweebs!" Both shut up instantly and look from me to Haruhi and back. Haruhi smacks both of them on the head. Just then I feel a sudden tug at my pocket. I swiftly turn and see some guy taking off with the rest of my money. "Hey! Get back here, you can't just do that!" I yell.  
"Why didn't you stop him?" Konata asks.  
"I didn't want to hurt my leg." I say. Mari raises an eyebrow but remains quiet.  
"So now we're all out of money?" Tamaki asks.  
"No, if someone" Haruhi points viciously towards Hikaru and Kaoru, "Hadn't cut me off. They would have heard me say I have some money. But not enough for a fancy hotel for all of us."  
"We'd let you stay with us, but we live on that boat. And we can't go back for it, because our boss took it away." Konata explains.  
"Ex-boss."  
"Right!" Konata smiles.  
"Yeah." Mari nods.  
"Well we could stay in one of these hotels," this made everyone twitch and stick their tongues out. "But we'd have to share rooms."  
"Okay that's cool cause then we could have boys in their own rooms and-"  
"We call room with Cheiko!" The twins cling on either side of me.  
"No." I push them off.  
"Well then I call rooming with Haruhi." Tamaki set his hands on his hips.  
"Never." She says bluntly. Despite our efforts it's seems the boys decisions are set in stone.  
"Konata and I will stay with my brother and Honey." Mari says.  
"Well since there are two beds in each room I think I'll stay with you and Haruhi, Tamaki." Kyoya grins deviously.  
"Yay! Kyoya!" Tamaki hugs Kyoya forgetting about Haruhi.  
"Well this is going to turn out well." Haruhi says.  
"Yay!" Honey jumps up and down, "Sleepover!"  
"Just be sure to check your beds for any blood or cockroaches." Mari shrugs and heads inside. Once again everyone is very grossed out,  
"I think it's be cleaner on the streets." Kaoru and Hikaru say with their tongues hanging out of their mouths while following Mari.

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of off. Anyways I hope you keep reading! Favorite, Follow, Review!**  
/1_/1  
(= 0 . 0 =)  
(")-(")


End file.
